Yagami Reina
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (The Genesis) 6 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Wind |team = *'The Genesis' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Hino Miho |va = Cherami Leigh |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 044 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Yagami Reina ( ), also known as Ulvida (ウルビダ), was a midfielder for The Genesis when she was in Aliea Gakuen during the second season. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin she is a midfielder for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"An ice-cold warrior-princess who has never felt anything even approaching an emotion."'' Appearance Reina has blue eyes and blue hair with two white locks at the sides of her head similar to Sumeragi Maki. She is very pretty and has quite a stern face, marking her age, probably signifying she might be one of the eldest children in the orphanage. Her normal clothes in her childhood is a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and is topped with a pink dress. In some official Inazuma Eleven artwork, her casual outfit is shown to be a white dress, almost reaching her knees, with a grey, brown and off-white cardigan on the top. She also wears dark jeans underneath and knee-high black-brown boots. Personality Reina is someone who will do anything to achieve the goals of someone she loves, even to go so far as to possibly permanently injure herself by releasing the limiter so she could win the game against Raimon for her 'father'. When her father came to his senses and realized the Aliea project was a mistake, Ulvida, who thought he meant that mentoring them all was a mistake, she went mad got so angry at the thought he was abandoning them after all the sacrifices they made for him that she kicked a ball at him with all her (released limiter) strength; probably meaning she does not like to be forgotten or a total mistake due to her being an orphan. She is also caring towards Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fumiko. Plot Season 2 She was first shown in episode 44, during The Genesis' debut standing beside Gran. They were then seen battling against Raimon. Later, she answers one of her teammate's questions on whether it was okay to play against Raimon without 'his' permission, she answered "Well if Gran wants to..." Near the end of season two, where Raimon had their second and final match against The Genesis, she takes over the role as their captain, after Hiroto disagrees to release the Limiter. Reina later attempts to injure their 'father' after misunderstanding her father's statement that 'the Genesis Project was a mistake', thinking that he meant that creating the orphanage and giving them a home was a mistake. Season 3 In season 3, it is shown in Midorikawa's flashback that she is enjoying her own soccer with the others in Ohisama En. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' She appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' She can be recruited by defeating her team. After recruiting her in the scout machine she appears on Mount Fuji forest. She will be at level 20. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! She is only recruitable by Super-Linking. In the European version, she can be found in the Brazilian area with capsule machine colour blue. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Ulvida, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos) *'Player': Kii Fumiko *'Player': Nemuro Kimiyuki *'Item': Cosmo Misanga (コスモミサンガ) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ulvida, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Blanco (ブランコの話題, taken at the swings under the Kogarashi Manor) *'Player': Chill Out (Community master at the soccer museum) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit her, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make her a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In the Supernova version of the game, Ulvida can be recruited by selecting her as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Ulvida, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken at the slide located below the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit her, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make her a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu Anime only * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Eisei Gakuen * * * Valentine * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Real Aliea' *'Takabis' *'The Mids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Kira Related' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Star Sisters' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Gallery Bellatrix 3.png|Young Ulvida talking to her 'father' with Hiroto. Ulvida-5.jpg|Ulvida was frustrated when her 'father' said that the The Genesis Project was a mistake. Yagami Reina 'Ulvida' 2.jpg|Yagami in casual clothes. Yagami in Flashback.png|Yagami in Midorikawa's flashback. EL03-14.png|Yagami Reina's Eleven License. Ulvida in the TCG.png|Ulvida in the TCG. IG-08-041.PNG|IG-08-041. EP-03-034.png|EP-03-034. EP-05-042.png|EP-05-042. Young Hiroto and Yagami Reina character design.jpg|Young Hiroto and Reina's character design. Trivia *According to her Eleven License, she is known as the "beautiful blue moon" (麗しきブルームーン). *The two bands on her right arm represent her place as vice-captain of The Genesis. *In Latin, "Bellatrix" means warrior, a pun on her in-game description. Navigation de:Isabelle Trick es:Isabelle Trick fr:Isabelle Trick vi:Yagami Reina Category:Captains Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters